Terabyte Disk
The Terabyte Disk is an item that contains information related to the YUKIDOH Plan. While it is briefly mentioned, it plays an important role in perpetuating the Infinity Loop. It is held by Kusuda Yuni and travels in a loop, moving from 2012 to 2011 eternally . Description According to the official timeline, the disk contains an encrypted sector which has all the important details regarding the execution of the YUKIDOH Plan. The real Yukidoh Satoru was able to decrypt these files Satoru analyzes the disk he had "inherited" from Yuni. It includes encrypted information, but Satoru successfully decrypts it. The disk indeed included various information —— "Information only the reader would know" or "All the information the reader wants to know" -- Chronology of Remember 11. After setting up the events, he re-encrypts the files and returns it to Yuni's room in SPHIA Satoru "returns" the terabyte disk to Yuni's room in SPHIA. (Satoru re-encrypts any data he doesn't want other people to read) -- Chronology of Remember 11. On the other hand, the unencrypted sector is accessible to Utsumi and Yuni. According to Utsumi, the disk contains many text files filled with information only she would know, information about their current situation and prophesies spanning gigabytes . It contains enough truth to get Utsumi and Yuni to believe it with 100% certainty , but it also hides some information and contains deceit to influence the way characters behave. Information Written on the Disk * Satoru's name (technically false, as it is Enomoto's body) * Satoru and Kokoro are different personalities * Satoru has Dissociative Identity Disorder (false) * Satoru's relationship with Mayuzumi Lin * Something that caused Utsumi to no longer by bothered by Satoru claiming to know Kokoro or Yomogi, and is no longer bothered by the avalanche . She says that they died in an avalanche, and explains that Satoru created the split personality to keep Mayuzumi alive in his memory . This is in the same scene where she tells Satoru not to believe her. * Enough for her to stop suspecting why Yuni is in SPHIA * "Kusuda Yuni exists to exist", meaning Yuni's actions ensure the disk loops so that he will exist as he does now. * Things only Utsumi and Yuni could possibly know * Prophesies, or events that will happen in the future * A video related to the contents of the text files The encrypted sector also has information on the following: * Details about the space-time transfer device Satoru completes his time-space transfer equipment based on the information in the terabyte disk, and makes major amendments to his "Plan:" -- Chronology of Remember 11 * Possibly describes Enomoto Naoya's death due to the baby's colic Next, he gives Yuni and Enomoto detailed directions. However, he intentionally hides some information (information he is afraid could bring hindrances to his "Plan.") -- Chronology of Remember 11 The fetuses' colic continues. When SPHIA transfers to the Hotarubi circle, 2012 Enomoto is murdered by the fetus. (The fetus's body is 2012 Enomoto's, Enomoto's murdered body is 2012 Satoru's). As a result, this is an unexpected turn of events. Or is it? -- Chronology of Remember 11 * Information about Self, ORE and the memory transplant Information Possibly Written on the Disk * The disk may have told Utsumi to give Kokoro the sleeping pills. She disguises this by saying she's a psychiatrist . This claim also made her diagnosis of Satoru's DID more believable. Information Not Written on the Disk When Utsumi reads the disk on the first day, it seems the unencrpyted sector is missing some information. * The Yuni in SPHIA is the Yuni from 2011. After reading the contents of the disk, Utsumi finds it strange that Yuni in 2012 doesn't remember the plane crash from a year ago . That means the disk has no information about Yuni's time traveling.